Un été inoubliable
by naomy346
Summary: Sakura part en vacance avec ses parents dans le camping d'un vieil ami de son père. Elle y fera de fabuleuse rencontre. Mon résumé est un peu nul...
1. Un été inoubliable : Prologue

Prologue d'un été inoubliable

Bonjours je m'appelle Sakura, j'ai 18 ans et je me trouve dans ma voiture avec mon frère Sasori et mes parents, nous partons en vacance dans la pension d'un vieil ami à mon père qui avant d'acheter cette pension était avocat à l'inverse de mon père qui continue de faire justice. Nous voilà arrivés, le paysage est magnifique. Le directeur vient se présenter à nous, il s'appelle Fugaku Uchiha. Il nous emmène ensuite dans notre bungalow. Il nous explique le fonctionnement du camping et tout ce qui va avec, il nous annonce que ce soir il y a une soirée dansante, j'adore danser. Nous sommes gentiment invité à y aller. Les vacances commencent bien !


	2. Un été inoubliable chapitre 1 : L'arrivé

Voici le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Bisous Naomy346

**Un été inoubliable, chapitre 1 : L'arrivée**

**Narration Sakura**

Une fois que le directeur fût parti j'allais dans la pièce qui allait me servir de chambre pendant trois semaines, j'ouvre la porte de la pièce est dans les tons beige, chocolat des couleurs assez chaudes. Au milieu de la pièce, il y a un lit deux personnes avec de chaque côté du lit une table de chevet et sur le mur perpendiculaire au lit il y a des spots qui éclairent la chambre. Sur le côté droit en rentrant il y a une armoire avec à l'intérieur quelques cintres pour ranger les vêtements et sur le mur à droite du lit il y a une fenêtre qui donne sur un jolie paysage. J'ouvre la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce car il fait chaud. Une fois cela fait je dépose ma valise sous la fenêtre et je sors quelques affaires pour me changer (tenu polyvore) car j'ai chaud. Je vais ensuite rejoindre mes parents et mon frère qui sont installés sur la terrasse.

**vous voulez faire quoi ? Demanda mon père**

**si nous allions à la piscine, proposai-je**

**oui bonne idée cela va nous faire un bien fou, dit ma mère**

Nous allâmes chercher nos maillot de bain et nous partîmes en direction de l'une des piscines (site trouve) de la pension Uchiha pour nous détendre.

**Fin narration Sakura**

**Bungalow des Haruno, 19 heures**

**Narration Sakura**

Nous somme rentrés de la piscine il y a une heure. Je suis dans ma chambre et je suis entrain de fouiller dans ma valise pour trouver ce que je vais mettre pour la soirée dansante, au bout de 5 minutes je fini par trouver une tenue (polyvore) convenable. Je me maquille et me coiffe pour ensuite rejoindre mon frère et mon père qui attendent que ma mère finisse de se préparer. Elle finit par sortir, mon père prit les clés du bungalow et nous partîmes à la salle où ce passait la soirée dansante. Quand nous sommes arrivés une serveuse nous installa ni trop près ni trop loin de la piste de danse. Elle vint ensuite prendre notre commande mon père prit un Whisky en apéritif, il prit une salade de chèvre chaud et une entrecôte sauce aux poivres avec des frites, ma mère prit un martini en apéritif, une salade de crudité et comme plat principal du cabillaud sauce beurre blanc avec son riz balsamique mon frère prit lui aussi un martini, il ne prit pas d'entrée par contre et il prit un steak avec des frites et moi je prit un diabolo fraise, une salade de chèvre chaud et je prit aussi un steak avec des frites.

Le directeur vint nous voir pour nous demander si tout ce passait bien, il était accompagné d'une ravissante femme, il la présenta comme sa femme Mikoto Uchiha et il nous présenta ensuite ses deux fils Itachi l'aîné et Sasuke comme étant le cadet. Itachi a des poches sous les yeux à l'inverse de Sasuke, les cheveux de Sasuke sont plus court puis il a deux mèche qui lui encadrent le visage alors qu'Itachi a les cheveux long attaché en une queue de cheval basse. Ils ont tout les deux les cheveux noir comme l'ébène, les yeux noir comme du charbon et la même couleur de peau. Ils sont aussi beau l'un que l'autre. Mes parents papotèrent un peu avec eux avant que la famille nous laisse pour aller saluer d'autres personnes. La serveuse vint ensuite commander nos dessert, nous prîmes tous du nougat glacé avec son coulis de fruit rouge. Puis nous entendîmes monsieur Uchiha

**mesdames messieurs j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que le bal est ouvert, vous êtes tous bien entendu à venir danser**

La serveuse revint avec notre commande, nous mangeâmes tout en rigolant puis mon père m'invita à danser ce que j'accepta avec plaisir. Mon frère et ma mère nous rejoignîmes sur la piste quelques minutes plus tard. Nous dansions depuis quelques minute quand la musique s'arrêta et que deux personnes se mirent aux milieu de la piste.


	3. chapitre 2

Bonjour ou Bonsoir, voici le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Un été inoubliable chapitre 2 : De nouvelles rencontres et première initiation**

**Bar, de la pension Uchiha, 21h30**

**Narration Sakura**

Nous dansions depuis quelques minutes quand la musique s'arrêta, que la lumière s'éteignit et deux personnes se mirent au centre de la pièce. Tout le monde s'arrêta et nous vîmes Sasuke et une fille (polyvore) aux cheveux rouges sur la piste. La lumière se ralluma dès qu'ils commencèrent une danse entraînante dont je ne connais pas le nom, tout le monde autour d'eux se mirent à danser avec mon père nous y allâmes. Une fois la danser finie, toutes les personnes dans la pièce les applaudirent, ils prirent chacun un autre cavalier ou une cavalière. La rousse prit un cavalier de l'âge à mon père c'est-à-dire dans la quarantaine et Sasuke prit ma mère comme cavalière. Je le regarde danser, il danse super bien, je me demande où il a appris à danser comme cela. Après cette danser, mes parents et mon frère qui lui pourtant n'est jamais fatigué, décidèrent de rentrer car le voyage les avait fatigué.

**- je vais rester encore un peu, leur dis-je**

**- nous te laissons la clé sous le tapis pour que tu puisses rentrer, me dit ma mère en m'embrassant le front**

**Fin narration Sakura**

**Narration omniscient**

Sakura se promenait le long d'un chemin éclairé par quelques lanternes quand elle vit une jeune fille au yeux étrangement blanc nacré et aux cheveux bruns avec quelques reflets bleutés qui avait du mal à porter tout sacs. Elle partit l'aider.

**- attend ! Je vais t'aider si tu veux ? Lui proposa-t-elle**

**- je veux bien merci, je m'appelle Hinata Hyuuga et toi ? Lui dit-elle**

**- je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, il faut les emmener où ? Demanda la rose**

**- dans un bâtiment qui n'est pas très loin. Tu es venue en vacance ? Demanda la brunette**

**- oui pendant trois semaines avec mes parents et mon frère et toi ? Répondit Sakura **

**je suis danseuse, je donne des cours et je fais des représentations avec mon partenaire qui est mon petit-amie, expliqua-t-elle**

**d'accord, ce n'est pas ce bâtiment ? Lui demanda Sakura**

**si, viens suis moi c'est un vrai labyrinthe, répondit Hinata**

**d'accord, rigola la rose en suivant de près Hinata**

**Narration Sakura**

Je suis donc Hinata, elle ouvre une porte qui mène à un couloir très large et sombre avec quelques lumières accrochées sur les murs pour essayer de donner une ambiance chaleureuse. Elle ouvre ensuite une autre porte et là je vois une foule de jeunes danser qui danse toute sorte de danse. Hinata me dit de la suivre. Je suis impressionnée, nous arrivons près d'une porte en bois, elle ouvre cette porte c'est un bureau. Elle me dit de poser les sac devant le bureau c'est ce que je fis ensuite elle referme la porte et nous repartons vers l'immense piste de danse. Hinata se faufile entre les gens j'essaie tant bien que de mal à la suivre. Nous arrivons ensuite dans le fond de la pièce qui je dois dire est assez grande, sur ma gauche il y a un bar tenu par trois blonds dont deux filles et un garçon. Hinata se dirige vers eux, elle salue les deux filles et va ensuite embrassé le blond.

**- je vous présente Sakura, elle m'a aidé à porter mes sacs, leur dit la brunette niché amoureusement dans les bras de son copain**

**- c'est sur que tu n'y arrive pas toute seule ! Salut moi c'est Témari et toi ? Me demanda-t-elle**

**- enchanté moi c'est Sakura, me présentai-je poliment**

**- voici donc Témari, elle travaille ici le soir et la journée elle travaille en tant que serveuse au bar de la pension. Il y a Ino qui est aussi danseuse, elle est en couple avec son partenaire depuis qu'ils travaillent ici, ils se sont fiancé il y à peine un an. Et pour finir il y a Naruto mon petit-ami, qui est aussi professeur de danse, continua Hinata sans relever la petite pique de son amie Témari**

**- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Sakura, dis-je poliment**

**- viens je vais te présenter au reste du groupe, me dit-elle en prenant par la main. Vous venez ? Demanda-t-elle aux trois autre personnes**

**- oui, nous arrivons, lui répondit Naruto en nous suivant**

Témari est plutôt grande, elle a de joli yeux bleus qui sont mis en avant grâce à sa chevelure dorée attachée en quatre couettes. Ino aussi est blonde, ses cheveux sont attaché en une couette haute avec une mèche qui est laissée sur le coté de son visage. Les traits de son visage sont beaucoup plus fin. Elle a de magnifique yeux bleus clairs. Naruto est grand, musclé. Il a une jolie peau bronzé et des yeux très jolie. Hinata elle est plus petite que Ino, ses cheveux mettent en valeur sa couleur de peau qui est claire et ses yeux nacrés vont très bien avec sa couleur de cheveux. Nous arrivons vers un groupe de garçons où il y a une fille sur les genou d'un des garçon , cela doit être son copain, il a les même yeux et la même couleur de peau que Hinata. Ses cheveux sont attachés en une couette basse. Hinata les salue et leur dit

**- les garçons voici Sakura, je l'ai rencontré sur la route pour venir alors je l'ai emmener avec moi**

**- bonsoir, dis-je plutôt mal à l'aise**

**- trop belle ! J'adore ta robe me dit une brunette avec deux chignons de chaque côté de la tête**

**- arrête Tenten ! Dit son copain. Tu lui fais peur. Bonsoir je suis Neji Hyuga le cousin de Hinata et voici Tenten ma petit-amie**

**- enchanté et merci pour la robe leur répondis-je gênée de toute cette attention portée autour de moi**

**- il y a ensuite Shikamaru, le gros flemmard du groupe. Il peut dormir n'importe où et n'importe quand. Il a aussi Kiba, le fiancé d'Ino. Et pour finir Sai, le coureur de jupon, m'ennonça Témari**

**- d'accord rigolai-je **

Tout d'un coup nous entendîmes des acclamations de joie, tout le petit groupe eut le sourire aux lèvres. Témari me prit par le bras et nous suivîmes le reste du groupe qui se dirige vers le milieu de la piste où avait lieu les hurlement de joie. Quelle surprise quand je vis Sasuke avec la fille rousse de tout à l'heure danser sensuellement au rythme de la danse. Sasuke remarqua ses amis, il eut un sourire en coin avant de se reconcentrer sur sa partenaire de danse, après avoir finit de danser il nous rejoint alors que sa partenaire allait danser avec un autre.

**- Hey ! Une entrée remarquable Sasuke comme tout le temps quoi ! Se moqua le blond**

**- ils m'aiment que veux-tu, lui répondit le brun en tournant son regard vers moi**

**- qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Demanda le brun sans aucun tact**

**- c'est moi qui l'ai emmené ici ! Répondit Hinata. Tu pourrais être plus poli aussi ! **

**- Hina tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas emmener n'importe qui ici ! Déjà que mon père accepte mal le fait qu'il y aie des soirées de ce genre ! Expliqua le brun calmement**

**- je sais mais c'est ma nouvelle amie Sas alors fait un effort s'il te plaît pour ta meilleure ami, lui, demanda-t-elle toute souriante**

**- je le fais pour toi car tu es ma meilleure amie mais j'espère qu'elle n'ira pas faire sa moucharde, lui dit-il**

**- elle ne dira rien ! Allons danser Sakura ! Tu veux bien j'espère ? Me demanda-t-elle**

**- oui avec plaisir ! Acceptais-je**

**Fin narration Sakura **

**Narration omniscient**

Tout le monde partit danser et une musique entraînante arriva. Les filles se déhanchaient les une contre les autres au rythme de la musique. Le spectacle plaisait beaucoup au garçons. Sasuke en profita pour détailler la nouvelle du groupe. Elle était plutôt jolie avec ses jolis cheveux rose, une couleur inhabituelle mais qui pourtant faisait très jolie. Ces yeux vert étaient mis en valeur par ses jolis cheveux. Elle était très bien habillé ni trop classe ni trop décontracté. Son chignon mettait son jolie visage en valeur. Sasuke remarqua aussi qu'elle savait bien danser mais pas comme une professionnelle. La musique s'arrêta et une danse de couple vint par la suite alors Sakura se mit sur le côté pour observer les autres danser. Sasuke décida d'aller la voir.

**- viens, lui dit-il en lui tendant sa main**

**- pourquoi faire lui demanda-t-elle méfiante**

**- pour danser à ton avis pas pour faire la cueillette des fraises, répondit le brun comme si cela était évident **

**- d'accord dit la rose en prenant la main du brun**

ils se mirent au milieux des autres danseurs, ils commencèrent à danser mais Sakura était un peu tendu donc nous aurions dit qu'elle ressemblait à un bâton de bois plus qu'à une danse

**- laisse moi te guider, lui chuchota Sasuke à l'oreille**

Elle ne répondit rien et Sasuke mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils dansaient comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils pratiquaient se sport ensemble. Ils étaient en harmonie, nous aurions dit un couple, ce n'était pas la même chose que quand le brun dansait avec la rousse. Le petit groupe le remarqua et sourit. La musique se termina et Sasuke partit vers un autre groupe de danseurs en laissant Sakura toute seule au milieu de la piste. Elle essaya de chercher ses nouveaux amis sans grand succès alors elle décida de rentrer à son bungalow. Elle arriva à celui-ci sous les coupe de trois heure du matins. Elle prit la clé sous le tapis, elle ouvrit la porte doucement, elle enleva ses escarpins pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle fila dans sa chambre et elle se mit en pyjama pour ensuite se coucher dans son lit. Elle s'endormit en pensant au ténébreux qui avait partagé une merveilleuse danse avec elle.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Bisous Naomy346


End file.
